There are many instances when people need, but can't easily find, suitable means for disposing of their refuse. One example is campgrounds. In recent years, camping has become even more popular since it allows people, young and old alike, to enjoy fresh air and the beauty of nature and as a means for relaxation and fun. Although typical campgrounds do provide trash bins for disposing refuse, such cans are frequently located at a distance from the camper's location and thus does not allow ready access to them.
Even where public trash disposal means are nearby, many people may prefer to camp at a distance from public garbage bins for safety reasons due to their tendency to attract wild animals. In that regard, there are a number of animals commonly attracted by the smell of food and garbage such as bears, raccoons, birds and chipmunks and squirrels. Developed campgrounds are more likely to provide clearly marked garbage bins and employ staff, who empty the bins regularly for safety. Failure to properly store refuse while camping, picnicking or hiking can result in an animal encounter that is not only potentially dangerous but can create a big mess in people's campsite, including the destruction of expensive belongings.
A solution to this problem practiced by some campers is to carry paper and plastic bags to the campsite and to store refuse in the bags during their outdoor endeavors. Refuse so stored is then disposed of in a public bin or can. However, this solution is not very satisfactory since paper bags often get wet from the refuse placed in them and may not be able to hold the weight of the trash placed in them when being delivered to the trash can. Concerning plastic bags, such bags are inconvenient because of their inability to maintain a posture with the mouth open to receive trash. Rather, a plastic trash bag, by itself, stands in a collapsed closed position and the mouth of the bag needs to be opened each time trash is placed inside the bag. Further, when the plastic bag is more than half full, it tends to lay on a side which is the heavier side, causing trash, and especially liquids to spill out into the surrounding grounds.
Another approach to solving this problem is for campers to carry their household trash bins to the camp or picnic site. However, this approach is also unsatisfactory in that a conventional trash bin, especially one designed to hold a large bag, may be too sturdy or bulky to carry and may carry a foul smell if carried in a car or RV.
There is clearly a need for a trash collection and disposal mechanism that avoids the above deficiencies of the conventional trash collection and disposal on camping, picnic, hiking, and other outdoor endeavors.